Human Hosts/Forms
Ultras have the power to merge with humans. These chosen individuals are then able to transform into their Ultra counterpart, generally through the use of a special item, most commonly referred to as a "transformation item". This is required due to the fact that Ultras in many continuities cannot survive long in Earth's atmosphere. However, this is not the only option open to the Ultras; like many Alien races in the series, they can take on human forms. Their methods of transforming back into their true forms are generally the same as those Ultras who have Human Hosts, but there are some instances which bring this into question. In the ''Ultraman Story 0'' manga series, all Ultras are born with their own human forms. Traits Human Hosts and Ultras in Human form have certain traits that separate them from normal humans. Human Host Traits *'Resurrection': Several times the host of an Ultra was a human who was recently killed or was dying. Generally the means of the human's death, usually heroic, is the reason the Ultra merges with the human. This act restores the individual to life. *'Transformation': As previously stated, the host can transform into their Ultra counterpart, but generally, injuries do not seem to be shared between them unless the Ultra transforms back because he or she went over his or her time limit. In the case of Ultraman Max, his host was used to infect him with a disease that would normally have had no effect on his biology. *'Special Immunities': The presence of the Ultra often gives the human special resistance to certain illnesses or bio-weapons. *'Ultra Sign Reading': Ultra Hosts could see and thus read Ultra Signs, due to the presence of an Ultra in their bodies. Human Form Traits *'Sturdy Bodies': Ultras in human form have bodies similar to the bearers of the Ultraman Factor in ULTRAMAN. *'Super-Human Senses': Dan Moroboshi could see through objects using the same power he used in his Ultra Form of Ultraseven. Mirai could see vast distances, even into space, and he could telepathically communicate with his other Ultra brothers. Both, and other Ultras in human form, had impressive reflexes, even into old age. *'Mental Abilities': Ultras in human form still had the mental abilities of their true forms; this included telepathy for all, telekinesis/psychokinesis for the trained, and remote viewing. *'Ultra Sign Reading': Like all Ultras, Ultras in human form can still read Ultra signs. List of Human Hosts and Forms - Heisei= Ultrmn Grt Jck Shnd.png|Jack Shindo (Ultraman Great) Kai Kenichi.png|Kenichi Kai (Ultraman Powered) Kazamori01a.jpg|Masaki Kazamori (Ultraseven) G.K.png|Genki Kagura (Ultraman Neos) syoujo.jpg|The Mysterious Girl (Ultraseven 21) 13377.jpg|Shin Kenmochi (Ultraseven 21 shown.jpg|Sean (Ultraseven 21) usami.jpg|Usami (Ultraseven 21) Ultrmn Zrth hmn gs.jpg|Katsuto Asahi (Ultraman Zearth) Dag.jpg|Daigo Madoka (Ultraman Tiga) Shin asuka go.png|Shin Asuka (Ultraman Dyna) Madoka Tsubasa.jpg|Tsubasa Madoka (Ultraman Tiga) Amui.jpg|Amui (Ultraman Tiga) Gamu Takayama (clearer pic).jpg|Gamu Takayama (Ultraman Gaia) Fujimiya.jpeg|Hiroya Fujimiya (Ultraman Agul) Yumeboshi ginga.jpg|Ginga Yumeboshi (Ultraman Nice) Csms.jpg|Musashi Haruno (Ultraman Cosmos) Ultrmn Jstc Jl.jpg|Julie (Ultraman Justice) Shunichi Maki.png|Shunichi Maki (Ultraman the Next) Nexus himeya.png|Jun Himeya (Ultraman Nexus) Ren Senjyu.jpg|Ren Senjyu (Ultraman Nexus) Imagnagie.jpg|Nagi Saijyo (Ultraman Nexus) Klopyt.jpg|Kazuki Komon (Ultraman Nexus and Ultraman Noa) Ultrmn Mx Kt Tm.png|Kaito Touma (Ultraman Max) Hibimo Niria.jpg|Mirai Hibino (Ultraman Mebius) Ultraman hikari kazuya serizawa.png|Kazuya Serizawa (Ultraman Hikari) Ryu Aihara.jpg|Ryu Aihara (Ultraman Hikari, temporary) Ultr Svn X Jn.JPG|Jin (Ultraseven X) 9-9-1 Ran.jpg|Run (Ultraman Zero) DAIGO - Nozomu Taiga.jpg|Nozomu Taiga (Ultraman Zero) Hikaru Raido.jpg|Hikaru Raido (Ultraman Ginga) Misuzu_Isurugi.png|Misuzu Isurugi (Ultraman Ginga, temporary co-host) Shou_1.jpg|Shou (Ultraman Victory) TAKAHASHI_KENSUKE.jpg|Daichi Ozora (Ultraman X) Tachibana.png|Sayuri Tachibana (Ultraman Nexus) Yuuto Tamaki.png|Yuuto Tamaki (Ultraman Tiga) Gai Kurenai.jpg|Gai Kurenai (Ultraman Orb) Geed-05.jpg|Riku Asakura (Ultraman Geed) Reito.jpg|Leito Igaguri (Ultraman Zero) KatsumiMinato.jpeg|Katsumi Minato (Ultraman Rosso) IsamiMinato.jpeg|Isami Minato (Ultraman Blu) AsahiMinato.jpeg|Asahi Minato (Ultrawoman Grigio) - Reiwa= Cast-hiroyuki.jpg|Hiroyuki Kudo (Ultraman Taiga, Ultraman Titas, Ultraman Fuma) - Evil= Ultrmn Tg Evl Tg.png|Keigo Masaki (Evil Tiga) Kamila human spark lens.jpg|Camearra Darramb host.png|Darramb HudraHumanForm.jpg|Hudra Riko Saida.jpg|Riko Saida (Dark Faust) Mizorogi Shinya.jpg|Shinya Mizorogi (Dark Mephisto) Hiroyuki Misawa san.jpg|Hiroyuki Misawa (Dark Mephisto Zwei) Ishibori.jpg|Mitsuhiko Ishibori (Dark Zagi) 7F71E541-6911-4791-BE29-633BDD4AAC1E.jpeg|Arie Ishikari (Ultraman Belial, possession) Aizen.jpeg|Makoto Aizen (Ultraman Orb Dark) Kirisaki.jpg|Kirisaki (Ultraman Tregear) - Other= Zoffy Story0 Human Form.jpgZoffy (Story 0) Seven_HumanForm_Story0.jpg|Ultraseven (Story 0) Ultraman_Story0_HumanForm.jpg|Ultraman (Story 0) Jack_Story0_HumanForm.jpg|Ultraman Jack (Story 0) Arufon'nu_HumanForm.jpg|Alphonne Rutia_Story0_Human_Form.jpg|Rutia Ace_HumanForm.jpg|Ultraman Ace (Story 0) Leo_Story0_Human_Form.jpg|Ultraman Leo (Story 0) Astra_Story0_Human_Form.jpg|Astra (Story 0) Ars_Story0_Human_Form.jpg|Ars Drew_Stroy0_Human_Form.jpg|Drew Taro_HumanForm_Manga.jpg|Ultraman Taro (Story 0) Daigo_TigaManga.jpg|Daigo Madoka (Ultraman Tiga) }} Trivia * The relationship between host and Ultra varies. Sometimes, the Ultras are treated as separate beings, controlling their own bodies; other times, the Ultra form is controlled by the human mind, even if the Ultra is a separate being. ** Ultraman Zero is one example of the Ultra's mind controlling the human body. * Most of the Ultras' human forms' actors were also the voice actors for their Ultra at some point. id:Wujud/Hosti Manusia Category:Ultra Powers Category:Abilities Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Aliens Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human Forms Category:Male Characters